


Saved

by Evilunicorn11



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr: otpdisaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilunicorn11/pseuds/Evilunicorn11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's been taken and imprisoned. Bucky saves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt I've been meaning to get to by otpdisaster.

Jemma didn't seem like she was worried.

 

At the moment it seemed like she was almost...satisfied. She was fine with the rusted shackles that bonded her wrist and forearms together, fine with the rust scratching her skin raw, fine with the pitch black, the cold, the starvation and the occasional mind trip to her imaginary lab where she would kill time by examining that _one_ sample. Jemma was fine because she knew who was coming for her...and for _them_.

  
So, she laid there, on her side, neck aching from craning her head down, waiting. 

 

–

 

Waiting was dull.

 

She thought she'd been awake for days. Her eyes remained unblinking yet half closed, staring at that one spot in the dark. She twisted herself to lay supine, making her chains rattle–the first noise she's heard, aside from her light breathing, in hours. 

 

But then miraculously, suddenly...

  
A hailstorm of noises echoed into her cell. A multitude of POPs and PWEWs from a ton of different guns, ICERs and the conventional. Loud groans and screams from various men, the falling of bodies and a cybernetic whine. A sound that she recognizes immediately. Her startling weak body struggled but she shot up to stand on her feet. She ran towards the door, only to interrupted by her chain pulling her arms against her ribs, back to the bolt.

 

The door dented under what could only be Bucky's fist. It flew off its hinges.

 

His silhouette was heaving, he was panting. Blood flowed into his metal veins, dripping off his fingers.

 

He looked like an angel. The glow of the lights and smoke surrounded him.

 

"Jemma?" He knelt down to examine her. His hand went to her face, cupping her jaw to look in her eyes.

 

She sighed into a smile. "Bucky," she said satisfactorily.

 

He smirked back then wrapped the old chain around his arm and yanked it off the floor.

 

Then he kissed her and hummed. "Mmm, sorry for the wait, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it! It's surprisingly short though. Kudos and comment for luck ; )


End file.
